1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a vehicle such as an automobile, a cup holder is provided in a vehicle room. As such cup holders, various types of cup holders including slide type, rotary type, etc. have been heretofore proposed.
Among them, there is a cup holder of the rotary type which is so constructed that the cup holder is stored in an opening provided in an instrument panel or the like, while it is not used, and a lid for covering the opening can be rotated around a shaft, when it is used, whereby a cup mounting part provided on a back face of the lid will be exposed (JP-A-2004-299430, for example).
In case of mounting a tall container such as a PET bottle on the cup holder of the rotary type, it is considered that the cup holder should be made larger in height, in order to enhance holding performance for the container. However, making the cup holder larger in height will require a large space in a direction of depth, when the lid is closed, and an installing place of the cup holder will be restricted. Under the circumstances, there has been disclosed, in Patent Document 1, an art of a cup holder which is adapted to be elevated in height, when a container such as a beverage bottle has been mounted. However, this cup holder is so constructed that an elevating wall member will move upward by a weight of the beverage bottle itself. Therefore, there has been a problem that in case where an amount of the beverage has decreased and the weight of the beverage bottle itself is not exerted, the holding performance in a vertical direction is unable to be enhanced by moving the elevating wall member upward.